Sakura
Sakura is a Net Idol group, made of six members. The group is based in Tokyo and the members attend Sakurako Girls Academy. Members FIRST YEARS: - Adrien Klyde - Lana SECOND YEARS: - Kasumi Emi - Yukiko Tenshi THIRD YEARS: - Tanaka Etsuko - Tanigawa Amaya Sakura's Story Sakura’s Story Kasumi Emi moves from England to Tokyo, Japan, and starts attending Sakurako Girls Academy. She’s a foreign student, so she’s grouped with other transfer, foreign, and exchange students. She’s put into a group and meets two girls named Yukiko Tenshi and Adrian Klyde, immediately becoming friends with them. After that, the three meet Tanaka Etsuko and Tanigawa Amaya, who take them on a tour of the school. The group become friends, and decide to sit with each other at lunch. During lunch Emi is walking with Tenshi to meet the other girls, but stop when they hear the sound of a girl singing. Emi gestures for them to be quiet, and they hide behind a tree. When the girl finishes the song, Emi drags Tenshi out with her. “Wow, that was amazing!” Emi claps, accidentally startling the girl. She turns around, blushing. “Oh, um, thank you,” “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?” “My name’s Lana, and I’m a first year. What about you?” “Cool! I’m Katsumi Emi, and this is Yukiko Tenshi. We’re both second years, and we just started here today.” Emi replies, Tenshi waving. “It’s nice to meet you.” Lana smiles. “Oh, Lana, we’re going to go meet up with our other friends for lunch, and I’m wondering if you’d want to come too? I’m sure they’d love to meet you!” “Um, yeah, sure!” “Okay, let’s go!” Emi replies, before holding onto Tenshi and Lana’s wrists and running to the meeting place. "Hey guys!" She calls as they arrive, Tenshi and Lana huffing for air. "This is Lana, Tenshi and I found her. Would it be okay if she sits with us?" "Sure, welcome Lana!" The group smile. Over the next few days, the group get to know each other well, and become close friends. One day, while Emi is watching TV, a commercial for a school Idol competition comes on. Emi watches the screen, very interested. Ever since she was thirteen she'd wanted to be an idol, and this was her chance to achieve it that dream. I Suddenly she had an idea. The next day during lunch Emi she proposed the idea. "So, um, guys.. have any of you heard of Idols?" She asks. "Idols? You mean school idols and singers, stuff like that?" Etsuko answers. "Yes." "Yeah, I'm a fan of a few groups." "Well, I was thinking we could all form a School Idol group?" The girls all look at each other. "Yeah, that sounds fun!" Etsuko and Adrien reply. "Singing? Sign me up." Amaya says. "Yay! Thanks guys!" Emi smiles. She looks at the remaining two, Tenshi and Lana. "Yeah, sure." They smile, shrugging. "WOO!" Emi shouts, waving her arms in the air. "WE'RE GONNA BE IDOLS!!" Tenshi quickly covers her hand over Emi's mouth, so that they don't receive more weird looks from the students around them. "Shh," The enthusiastic girl removes her friend's hand, and crosses her arms. "Meanie." The girls laugh in response. --- Later that day, they meet in the classroom to decide things for the group. “Hmm, what should we name it?” Etsuko asks, the girls trying to think. Emi looks out the window, staring at the cherry blossoms. Suddenly she has an idea. She jumps up, slamming her hands on the table. “SAKURA!” The girls look at her, surprised by her sudden outburst. “What?” “Sakura! We should name the group Sakura!” “That is a pretty name,” Adrien replies. “And the school is surrounded by and named after sakura trees-" "Yeah, I think that's a good name!" Etsuko says, everyone agreeing. "Well, now that's agreed, should we now decide on our positions, sub-units, and debut song?" Emi asks, looking around the room. "Yeah!" Everyone answers. Emi smiled at the girls, genuinely having one of the happiest moments of her life. She was now in an idol group with her best friends, and was entering a competition with them! She was very excited for the future ahead, and what awaited for them. What was to happen next? Emi's Story Hi! My name is Kasumi Emi, I’m a second year at Sakurako Girls Academy, and I am fifteen years old. I originally lived in England, before my parents got a job and moved to America when I was five. We moved back to England when I was ten, and then moved to Tokyo, Japan a while after I turned fifteen. As a child, I was sometimes picked on and bullied. I grew up not having that many friends, (mostly due to my shyness) which I was fine with since I moved every few years, but still felt quite alone. Due to past experiences, as I got older my self-esteem and confidence went down, and my anxiety levels and insecurity grew. I am quite shy around people I don’t know, but sometimes there are exceptions. Most of the time I have a bright and outgoing personality, and I’m determined to do things. I am persistent, and hardworking, but can feel kinda depressed sometimes. When I was thirteen I properly discovered my interest for idols, and immediately wanted to become one. I tried to start an idol group with my ex-best friend, but after a while I had to move and we drifted apart; but now I’m in Sakura, and I couldn’t be happier! Everyone is really nice and the greatest best friends I could ask for, and we all support & look out for each other. I live with my parents and younger sister Tsukiko in a large house. We own two rabbits named Moko and Choko, a few goldfish, and I’m pretty sure we’ll eventually get a dog. I really want a Shiba Inu named Momo or Saki! My parents work in a food & candy store, and I sometimes help out there. I also occasionally work at a pet store. I was born the 18th of August, I am 5"7, I’m Bisexual/Pansexual, and my favorite/main color is pink. I have blue-green (aqua?) eyes, and long caramel blonde hair, and I play guitar and voice, but I also occasionally play the drums, and piano. My favorite food is sushi, candy, pizza, fish, chips, apple, and chocolate, my least favorite is mushrooms and carrots, and I like art, dancing, playing/writing music, and my friends. I dislike mean & rude people, loud noises, being tired, and being alone. I fluently speak English & Japanese, and I’m slowly trying to learn French & Spanish. Tenshi's Story Hello, my name is Yukiko Tenshi, and I’m fifteen years old. I attend Sakurako Girls Academy as a second year. I’ve moved to tons of places over the years because of my parents’ jobs, but our latest move was from Australia to Japan. I live with my mom and dad, only a while away from Emi. My mom works as a teacher at Sakurako, which is one of the main reasons I moved there. I have a dog named Tinkerbell, who I sometimes call Twinkies, and no siblings. I’ve always been a bit shy when I meet new people, but everyone is Sakura is very nice. My birthday is the 11th of September, my height is 5"5, I’m Bisexual, and my favorite/main color is red or blue. I have brown eyes, & really long brown hair (which is slightly golden & reddish on the ends due to dye), and I like to play the guitar, drums, and sing. My favorite food is pizza, I don't really have a least favorite, and I like dogs, music, instruments, sweaters, and flower crowns. I dislike loud people/things. Adrien's Story Hi! I'm Adrien Klyde, and I’m fifteen years old. I recently transferred from another school in Tokyo, and now attend Sakurako Girls Academy as a first year, which is how I met Emi & the other members of Sakura. I live with my mom and step-dad in Tokyo, and work part-time at a maid cafe. When I was eight my parents divorced, and I had to move to Japan with my mom for her job. After living there for three years, she met a guy that both mom and I loved, so a year later they got married. I’ve always been a bit shy when I meet new people, so the thought of performing scared me at first, but knowing that my friends would help and support me through it all, I decided to go with it. My birthday is the 22nd of January, my height is 4"9, I’m Pansexual, and my favorite/main color is yellow. I have brown eyes, short brown hair, freckles, and dimples, and I like to play the piano and sing. My favorite food is Jersey Caramels, my least favorite is capsicum, and I like art, pastel colors, music, making other people happy, and soft things. I dislike loud arguments, people shouting at me, annoying sisters, and disappointing people. Etsuko's Story Hey, I’m Tanaka Etsuko. I’m seventeen years old, and I’m a third year at Sakurako Girls Academy. Growing up was pretty boring for me. I was born in a place called Otaru, but when I was twelve my dad got a new job in the exciting city of Tokyo. I quickly adjusted and not long after my move with my parents and 2 younger sisters, I discovered school idols. I thought they were majestic and beautiful and incredibly talented. But that's all it was for me, an admiration.. That was until one day I met Emi, an enthusiastic second year who asked if I wanted to join her new idol group. I had never even considered being an idol herself but eagerly said sure anyway. I suppose the rest is history then, I love being in Sakura and my mood has been improved. It's one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. Plus, it's great when all the members come to my house to work, except they all just mostly fawn over my cat, Kuro. My birthday is on the 22nd of June, I am 6"1, my sexuality is Bisexual & Demisexual/romantic, and my favorite/main color is lilac. I have green eyes, and wavy sandy colored shoulder-length hair, and I like to play the ukulele, and guitar, and sing. My favorite foods are sundaes, sushi, cake, and popcorn, my least favorite is tomato, and I like the internet, makeup, knitting, studying, and shopping. I dislike sloths, horror movies, mirrors, and I’m not particularly fond of being feminine. Amaya's Story Hello, I'm Tanigawa Amaya, and I’m eighteen years old. I attend Sakurako Girls Academy as a third year. I live with my parents in a more suburban area of Tokyo, and have gone to Sakurako for a few years. I've never really had an interest for idols, but I like singing and music so I decided to accept Emi's offer. My birthday is on the 5th of April, my height is 5"6, I’m Bisexual, and my favorite/main color is sky blue. I have greenish-blue eyes, straight medium length blonde hair, and quite fair skin, and I like to play the piano, violin, and sing. My favorite food is chicken and avocado sushi, my least favorites are eggplant and mushroom, and I like painting, classical piano, violin, music, the internet, cherry blossoms, and pastel colors. I dislike spiders, thunderstorms, the color yellow, ignorant people, and small dogs. Lana's Story Hey, I’m Lana. I’m a first year at Sakurako Girls Academy, and I am fifteen years old. I guess I don’t have much to say.. I'm a foreign student from Australia, and on my first day I met Emi and the others. It was never my intention to be an Idol, but Emi was so passionate about it that I just couldn't say no. My birthday is on the 28th of September, I am 5"8, I’m Bisexual, and my favorite/main color is blue or grey. I have blue eyes, and medium length caramel blonde hair, and I like to sing. History Coming soon REAL TIME EVENTS: ''- 25th September 2016:'' Sakura group created by Emi. Etsuko, Amaya, and Adrian join. ''- 27th September 2016:'' Instagram account is created, Tenshi joins the group, and the entry for Top Idol is posted. ''- 1st October 2016: ''Uniform ref sheet is posted. ''- 9th October 2016: ''Member Introduction schedule is announced. The order is Adrian, Emi, Tenshi, Etsuko, and Amaya. ''- 10th to 14th of October: ''Member Introductions are posted. ''- 17th October:'' '''Lana joins the group. ''- 29th October: Lana is announced as a new member. Her official introduction is not posted, the only information is her name, her appearance, and that she is a first year. '- 1st to 5th of November: The Halloween cards were posted Original Content - The member introductions were posted from the 10th to the 14th of October on Instagram - The Halloween cards was posted from the 1st of November to the 5th Group Member Roles - Emi: Leader, helper, lyric writer, music composer, choreographer, designer, artist, and promotional stuff. - Tenshi: Music and lyric writer, and sometimes helps Emi with costume design. - Etsuko: Peacekeeper, choreographer, and practice trainer. - Amaya: Music composer. - Adrien: Artist. - Lana: Coming soon Trivia - Sakura's group instagram account is @Sakura.idols - Sakura's school is named Sakurako Girls Academy, and is in Tokyo. - Sakurako Girls Acadamy is surrounded by lots of Cherry Blossoms, which inspired the group's name. - Lana is a placeholder name.